


freshman fifteen

by doyoungsbaby



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Feedism, Kink, M/M, Smut, Stuffing, Weightgain, Yongyoung, dotae, feede, feeder, kim doyoung - Freeform, kpop, nct - Freeform, taeyong - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:28:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23151724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doyoungsbaby/pseuds/doyoungsbaby
Summary: Doyoung is upset when he rips his new pair of pants. He knows that he’s gained a bit of weight but he didn’t think he would gain that much.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	freshman fifteen

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is my first story on here and i’m sorry it’s a bit weird. i hope you like it and comment and kudos :)

Doyoung stands in front of his mirror as he tries to zip up his jeans. He finally gets them zipped and buttoned up with a struggle.

Exhausted, he plops down on his bed, his jeans digging into his side.

Doyoung sits up to finish getting ready and he hears the seam of his pants rip.

“Fuck,” he groans out as he lays back down on his bed again.

Doyoung knew he gained the freshman 15 but he didn’t think he would rip the seam of his few month old pants.

The stress of all the studying and exams have lead to him stock piling greasy food from his uni cafeteria and living off a constant flow of take out.

Doyoung gets up from his bed and takes off his ripped jeans. He tosses them on the floor as he goes into his bathroom and pulls out his scale.

He takes a deep breath as he steps on it. He sees his weight flash on the screen and that’s when the younger realizes that he’s gained 26 pounds.

“It must be broken,” he mumbled to himself as he steps off and retrys weighing himself.

The same number appears on the screen and he sighs.

Doyoung walks out of his bathroom back to his room and grabs a pair of loose fitting sweatpants he stole from his boyfriend a few weeks ago. He throws on an oversized hoodie so he doesn’t have to look at his chubby body.

He climbs into bed with his phone and begins to order takeout.

“If I’m having a pity party, might as well have food there,” he thought to himself.

He places his order and his app says it’ll be there in 45 minutes.

He groans in frustration because he’s hungry now and wants his food to be there.

He gets up from his bed and shuffle to his fridge. He looks through his freezer and finds a pint of cookie dough ice cream.

Doyoung grabs the pint and a spoon and sits himself down in front of the tv. He turns on Netflix and watches his favorite tv show.

A few episodes later he realizes that he reached the bottom of his ice cream carton. He sighs as he tosses it to the side and checks his order to see any updates.

“Oh god,” he groans as he sees that his driver is 10 minutes away. He can’t wait any longer.

Doyoung gets up from the couch and looks in his pantry. He notices his boyfriend’s donuts are about to expire so he grabs them and starts munching on them.

“He’ll be grateful that I’m not letting his donuts go to waste,” he thinks as he sits back down on the couch.

As soon as he finishes the bag the doorbell rings.

He gets up and grabs his food. He tips his delivery driver and closes his door.

“Did I really order this much?” He questions as he places all the take out bags on the coffee table.

He shrugs it off as he pulls out the first item of the fast food bag.

———————————————————————————

45 minutes later, the younger cradles his bloated abdomen. He feels the once loose pants feel fitted on him and his stomach is slightly visibly through his hoodie.

He looks around ashamed but also a bit proud at all the food wrappers littered around him.

“I wonder how big I could get,” he questions as leans forward and grabs his final cheeseburger.

He unwraps the burger with anticipation but then stops himself. One part of him feels embarrassed about how much weight he’s gained, but another part of him loves it. He loves his new curves and how during sex his boyfriend has a bit more to grab.

He begins eating the burger, excited to see if he can push himself past his limit.

As he finishes his burger, he hears the front door unlock.

“Babe, I’m home,” Taeyong called out,” I brought dinner!”

Taeyong walks into the tv room and sees all the empty wrappers around Doyoung.

“Did you eat all of this,” Taeyong asked shocked.

He feels his ears heat up as Doyoung shyly shakes his head yes.

“And a pint of cookie dough ice cream with the rest of your donuts,” the younger boy bats his eyelashes and pouts at the older,” but I’m still starving.”

“You don’t look like you’re starving,” Taeyong says as his eyes flicker down to Doyoung’s tight hoodie.

“Taeyongie,” the younger whines,” I’m so hungry.”

Taeyong smirks evilly as he sits down next to him.  
“Fine, if you’re so hungry eat both of our meals.”

Doyoung swallows nervously,” but shouldn’t you eat too?”  
“No it’s fine,” Taeyong shrugs,” I can find something to eat here.”

Taeyong take out the containers from the bag and hands it to him. Doyoung takes it and begins to dig in.

Taeyong is in awe as he sees his boyfriend shovel forkful after forkful of food into his mouth. With each bite, Doyoung’s stomachs expands, and Taeyong smiles. He rubs the younger boy stomach to help ease any discomforts he might be having.

“I dont think I can eat any more,” he groans as he closes the empty food container.

Taeyong takes the empty food container from Doyoung and places it on the table. He picks up the second container filled with food and Doyoung groans.

“Taeyong I really can’t,” the younger boy whines.

Taeyong presses on Doyoung’s stomach,” yes you can, you still have room. Do you want me to feed you?”

Doyoung reluctantly shakes his head yes.

Taeyong opens the food container and scoots closet to the younger. He holds a forkful of food to his mouth and he sees Doyoung debating whether or not to eat more food. He decides to keep eating and takes the food from on the fork and begins to eat it. Each bite for Doyoung is painful and euphoric, make him crave more despite being filled to the brim.

Doyoung finishes the second container of food and he feels so stuffed. He looks down at his stomach and he sees that his sweatshirt rode up to reveal his overstuffed tummy. His stomach covers the elastic waist band of his sweats.

“I’m going to go lay down,” Doyoung says while stroking his stomach.

He cradled his stomach as he tries to get off the couch. He tried to hoist himself up but his stomach weighs him down. He tries again but he just falls back down on the couch.

“I don’t think I can move,” Doyoung laughs.  
“Good,” Taeyong’s smiles deviously,”you don’t need to right now.”

Taeyong puts his hand on Doyoung’s thigh and begins to rub it.

“I’m so proud of you,” Taeyong smirks,” I love how you just let yourself go these past few months. How every night you can’t go to sleep without stuffing yourself to the brim, how you can’t study without a bag full of snacks by you, and how you have to eat multiple servings of a meal before you could even think about being slightly full. You’re a pig and I love that about you so much! I want to push your limits and see how big your stomach can get.”

Doyoung blushes at Taeyong’s words,” I actually like how I’ve been these last few months too. It’s so relieving.”

Taeyong smiles as his hand inches closer to Doyoung’s crotch. His hand creeps into his sweat pants and beings to trace the outline of his dick.

Doyoung’s breath hicks and Taeyong smirks with satisfaction. Taeyong rubs slowly and teasingly. Doyoung tried to sit up and masturbate him self, but his stomach was in the way.

“You’re so cute when you’re helpless,” Taeyong deviously laughs as Doyoung whines.

Taeyong gets down in front of him and pulls down his sweatpants. He sees Doyoung’s thick cock erected in his underwear leaking pre-cum and that makes Taeyong lick his lips.

Taeyong removes Doyoung’s tight boxers and his dick springs out. Taeyong bites his lip at the sight before him.

Taeyong spreads Doyoung’s legs apart and begins to kiss his thigh all the way up to his groin.

“Does being a gluttonous little pig turn you on,” Taeyong whispers into his thigh.

“Y-yes,” Doyoung moans out as Taeyong takes his tongue and traces the veins on Doyoung’s dick.

Taeyong wraps his lips around the tip of Doyoung’s shaft and kitten licks it. Doyoung tries to thrust into Taeyong’s mouth to speed him up, but Taeyong grabs his chubby hips.

“Be a patient little piggy or else you’re going to be punished,” Taeyong growls as he pinches his stomach and he yelps out.

Taeyong holds Doyoung’s cock and begins to swirls his tip around his mouth. As Doyoung let’s out a choir of moans, Taeyong begins to deep throat him. He takes his hand and lifts the little bit of belly overhang so he can fondle Doyoung’s balls.

Doyoung throws his head back in pleasure and his eyes roll into the back of his head. He moans as Taeyong bobs his head on his cock  
“Oh fuck,” Doyoung pants out.

He reached down and runs his fingers through Taeyong’s hair. He then latched his fingers into his hair and being to push Taeyong’s head further onto his dick. Taeyong gags a bit and that makes Doyoung’s dick twitch. Taeyong moans as Doyoung steadily guides his head on his dick. The vibrations from Taeyong’s moans puts Doyoung over the edge and he releases into Taeyong’s mouth.

Taeyong removes his mouth from his dick as Doyoung rides out his orgasm. Taeyong gets up from the floor and sits next to an out of breath Doyoung.

“You are such a good little piggie,” Taeyong says as he kisses Doyoung on his sweaty forehead,” I should reward you more often.”

Doyoung blushes at Taeyong’s compliment.  
“Babe,” Taeyong calls out.  
“Yeah?”  
“You think you have room for dessert,” Taeyong ask as he rubs Doyoung’s still bloated stomach.

“I will always have room for dessert,” Doyoung smirks.


End file.
